La broma no es divertido
by I-just-want-to-play
Summary: "Lo siento por lo que hice". Tigress, dijo con una expresión casi miedo en su rostro que parecía claramente fuera de carácter para el tigre normalmente audaz e impulsivo. Aunque su expresión pasó sin ser visto por la serpiente que se había encerrado en su habitación y se negó a salir. Tigress x Viper


Comenzó como un juego, una diversión broma de mal gusto que poco Tigresa y Viper acordado en el resto de los Cinco Furiosos los gastos. Ambos habían acordado que fingir estar en una relación uno con el otro durante unas semanas con el fin de meterse con sus homólogos masculinos en los cinco furiosos. Fue un intento extremadamente raro de humor de los que normalmente estoico maestros del kung fu y les gustaba pensar que había tenido éxito en su pequeña broma.

Viper se había reído muchas veces en las reacciones de los niños cuando ella y besó a Tigress, las expresiones boquiabiertas nunca desaparecen a lo largo de las semanas que estuvieron juntos. Ella se había reído cuando los hombres caminaban hacia ella y le pregunto cómo ella y Tigress nos reunimos, si fueran realmente juntos o si todo era una broma, y cómo es exactamente lo que planeaba "hacer" una vez que llegaron a esa etapa en su relación.

Ella había jugado su parte en la broma también, y Tigresa había hecho un buen trabajo que juega su papel. Había actuado como si fuera un pretendiente celoso a la serpiente, y que a menudo se convertiría violentamente enojado con alguien que se acercó demasiado a la serpiente o había intentado causar su daño. En una ocasión, cuando Po accidentalmente derramó agua hirviendo sobre la serpiente y la dejó cubierto de quemaduras y en cama durante varios días, Tigress había amenazado con matar al guerrero dragón.

En un momento de su "relación", Viper había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez su amigo había tomado esta broma un poco demasiado lejos. La serpiente se había comenzado a creer que tal vez su amigo ya no vieron a su relación como una mera broma y que había empezado a ver su relación como algo real.

En retrospectiva, desearía que hubiera llegado a esta conclusión antes Tigresa había intentado que hacer un esfuerzo en ella.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo!" Viper gritó a la tigresa que actualmente le había clavado en el suelo de su dormitorio con sus patas. Ella había accedido a encontrarse con su compañero de kung fu master en su habitación, mientras que los otros miembros de los Cinco Furiosos dormían para que pudieran hablar sobre sus planes para el futuro, y cuánto tiempo iban a continuar con la farsa de ser amantes. Ella había invitado a su amiga a su habitación sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones. Tigresa sonrió antes de inclinarse hacia la cara de víbora y dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla pequeño mientras continuaba luchando antes de susurrar en su oído.

"Vamos Viper, usted sabe que los dos queremos esto". Tigress, dijo con un susurro seductor como la serpiente siguió luchando en su agarre. El tigre le sonrió a la serpiente que lucha a su alcance y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cuerpo largo con su única pata libre.

"No creo honestamente que sólo estaba cortejando a usted con el único propósito de humor." Tigress, dijo con una sonrisa mientras se lamía estómago de la serpiente, como si estuviera muestreo sabor de la serpiente. "Después de todo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que participó en algún tipo de broma de mal gusto". Tigress, dijo con una sonrisa al ver la expresión del rostro de su cautivo.

"No te preocupes, voy a ser amable". Tigress, dijo con una sonrisa antes de capturar los labios de la serpiente en un beso apasionado como para hacer imposible que cautiva a protestar contra su situación actual. El tigre hembra hizo una nota mental de que la serpiente casi constante forcejeo parecía que añadir a su disfrute de la situación actual.

Después de una Tigresa unos segundos liberado labios Víbora del beso forzado y sonrió mientras movía sus labios hacia los órganos sexuales víbora. La serpiente intentó gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero fue silenciado antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola sílaba de una de las patas suaves Tigresa '. La lengua del tigre de inmediato comenzó a lamer órgano sexual de Viper, saboreando los jugos dulces que la serpiente se emiten, y la serpiente empezó a sentir una cantidad casi insoportable de placer involuntario.

"Tigresa ... por favor ..." Viper dijo con una voz que sonaba amortiguada por la suave piel de pata Tigresa '. La hembra maestro de kung fu respondió a la súplica por la aceleración de su ritmo y extendiendo su lengua para que penetró Viper un poco más profundo que antes. La serpiente empezó a gemir de placer mientras Tigresa continuó su asalto.

'Tigresa ... "Viper gimió cuando Tigresa continuaba lamiendo sus órganos sexuales, y acariciar su cuerpo de reptil. Aunque ella sabía lo que el tigre estaba haciendo estaba mal, ella no quería estar enojado con el tigre. Ella no estaba haciendo daño a su , y ella estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo con ella por amor.

En este punto Tigresa había comenzado a bajar a una de sus patas libres a su órgano sexual propio y comenzó a colocar tres de sus dedos en el interior de su cuerpo y masajear ella misma a un ritmo que parecía coincidir con el tempo que estaba siguiendo en la actualidad ya que placer a su amante contra su voluntad.

Con el tiempo llegó a su clímax Tigress, Viper como lo hizo, y el tigre se derrumbó exhausto en el suelo, la liberación de su cautiverio en el proceso y permitir que cayera al suelo. Las dos mujeres yacían en el suelo durante unos minutos después, jadeando de cansancio físico y emocional de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos.

* * *

"Lo siento por lo que hice". Tigress, dijo con una expresión casi miedo en su rostro que parecía claramente fuera de carácter para el tigre normalmente audaz e impulsivo. Aunque su expresión pasó sin ser visto por la serpiente que se había encerrado en su habitación y se negó a salir.

"¡Déjame en paz!" Viper gritó al tigre hembra, antes de emitir una serie de sollozos que parecían forzó una realización a Tigress en cuanto a las consecuencias de sus acciones durante la noche anterior. El tigre hembra maldijo en voz baja y hacer una nota mental para encontrar y matar al animal que pensé que sería divertido para reemplazar el agua Po hervir para hacer los cinco furiosos de la cena con vodka.

"No era mi intención hacerte daño." Tigress, dijo débilmente, como si supiera que nada de lo que dijo podría hacer que la serpiente que había capturado su corazón le perdone. "Yo estaba borracho e impulsiva y ..." Tigress, dijo con una sonrisa oscura cuando se dio cuenta de que algunos de los jugos de la serpiente de la noche anterior todavía estaban atrapados a ciertas partes de su piel. "... Un poco caliente".

"UN POCO!" Viper gritó a un grado tal alto que había hecho en realidad Tigress para saltar, y mantenga sus patas hasta las orejas en un inútil esfuerzo por evitar el dolor de cabeza que había de venir.

"Usted me desflorada". Viper dijo con una expresión fría, que puede haber sido un indicio de que la serpiente a quien adoraba Tigresa podría haber tenido un trastorno psicológico. "Y yo no te perdono". Viper dijo con la misma expresión fría en su rostro, que pasó sin ser visto por el tigre de la mujer en el pasillo.

"Lo siento." Tigress, dijo antes de colgar su cabeza en vergüenza y depresión, antes de girarse y caminar hacia la casa de baños para lavar la evidencia física de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Sabiendo muy bien que no importa lo duro que ha borrado, la evidencia emocional continuaría su mancha.

"Viper". Tigress susurró a través de lágrimas los ojos manchados cuando empezó a lavar los jugos sexuales de la serpiente de la noche anterior, y señaló que algunas partes de su piel parecía reacio a permitir que la sustancia blanca y pegajosa a ser lavados.

"Lo siento." Tigress, dijo, esperando que de alguna manera su disculpa alguna manera corre por el viento y flotar hacia los oídos de la serpiente que había capturado su corazón y de alguna manera hacer que el maestro de kung fu le perdone por lo que había hecho, así como lo que le había quitado de ella.

"Viper".


End file.
